<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy's Little Fucktoy by babynono</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205001">Daddy's Little Fucktoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynono/pseuds/babynono'>babynono</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lee Jeno, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, NCT 2019, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynono/pseuds/babynono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno and Doyoung have a dirty secret and the members don't know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung &amp; Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy's Little Fucktoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MATURE! If you don't like boy x boy and Doyoung x Jeno, please leave.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno laughed with the others as they joked around, Jaemin wrapped an arm around his neck as they laughed. Triggering Doyoung and causing him to narrow his eyebrows as he saw the two. Jeno was laughing too hard to notice the glare, Doyoung hated how close the two were being. Each time Jaemin touched, looked at or even talked to Jeno. Doyoung would lose it. Abruptly getting up and leaving, Jeno saw what was wrong. Shaking off Jaemin's arm, quickly following after the elder. Doyoung storming off as Jeno finally caught up to him, they were now in the bathroom. "Hyung, a-are you alright?" He frowned, tugging his sleeve. Doyoung looked away, a bitter look on his face. "I hate Jaemin," He grumbled. Jeno hugged him, "You know I only love you..." He mumbled into his chest. Doyoung knew of course, but he couldn't help but be angry. He was possessive, and if anyone touched what was his he would kill them and shoot death glares. </p><p>Jeno cupped his cheeks, seeing the dissatisfied look on Doyoung's face. His lips were out in a pout, Jeno smiled and pecked them sweetly while stroking his head from behind. Doyoung's lips curved up into a smile, kissing Jeno immediately before they could break away. Jeno giggled sweetly as Doyoung kissed his lovable cheeks, humming into the kiss. "Mm, I want you so bad right now..." Doyoung whispered, sucking on his neck. Jeno gasped, feeling a large hand squeeze his bottom. He looked up at Doyoung, finding the elder's eyes full of lust and love. "T-the others-" Jeno whimpered. Doyoung growled lowly, "I'll be quiet..." he mutters. Jeno wanted Doyoung as well, that he couldn't help but give in. The innocent kiss became a lustful hot makeout, their lips hungrily clashing. With each touch and sensation, Jeno felt high and dizzy. Doyoung becoming more and more aroused, his free hand pulling down Jeno's shorts to his thighs. "Wrap your legs around me, baby..." He whispered. Jeno's breath hitched as he obeyed, wrapping his arms around Doyoung's neck as he was pressed against the wall. More like trapped on it, the touches became more intimate as their session continued.</p><p>Jeno felt like he could pass out, Doyoung was such a tease. "Do you want it all in? Or do you want to be prepped...?" He asked with a sex-laced voice. "N-now, I want it all...!" Jeno whined. Doyoung tsked, smirking. "Beg for it," He growled mischievously. "Daddy! Please... Please fuck me, I want your big cock inside of me. D-daddy's liquid," Jeno whines, begging and begging. Doyoung's lips curled up into a smirk, "Since you begged so nicely, I'll reward you." He whispered, his voice dropping a few octaves lower. Doyoung pressed the tip of his member against Jeno's delicious hole, waiting to be swallowed up. He teased him one more time, earning a small whine and plead. Without any warning, he slammed inside. Earning a choked moan, Jeno panting fast as he held on. Sinking his nails into Doyoung's back, his hole felt like it was ripping apart. His hands desperately roamed around Doyoung's broad back, trying to find something to hold onto. Doyoung thrusted into him, earning cries and screams of pleasure. "Shh... You have to be quiet baby," He silenced him. Jeno moaning into his shoulder, tears streaming down his squishy cheeks. "D-daddy..." He whimpered weakly.</p><p>Doyoung kissed him gently, stroking and massaging his bare cheek with his thumb. Jeno hissed as he felt pain, but it soon began to go away. Doyoung began to move once more, thrusting slowly but soon the pace began to pick up. Wet slaps and held-back moans echoed inside the bathroom, Jeno wanted more and more. Begging Doyoung to fuck him faster and harder, Doyoung applied to his needs. Becoming more rough and driven by his lust, the two were careless of what could happen. Jeno's necks were filled with dark hickeys that would take weeks to heal, he cried as his moans broke. His voice breaking as Doyoung slammed into him, "Daddy-! A-ah!" He sobbed, full of pleasure. Jeno gasped as Doyoung hit his prostate, arching his back in pleasure. "You feel so good..." Doyoung growled, sounds of squelching and wet noises could be heard. Jeno loved it, the feeling of fullness inside of him. It was warm and it felt so good, he loved Doyoung so much. The things that Doyoung made him feel were wondrous, like heaven. Doyoung sunk his teeth into the boy's soft baby-like skin, Jeno cried out as he threw his head back. "Oh-fuck, Ah p-please daddy." Jeno sobbed. Trying to close his legs or at least press them together, but Doyoung wouldn't allow it and forced his legs to stay spread. Doyoung drew blood, a huge bite mark on Jeno's shoulder. Oozing small amounts of blood, which would later become dry and scarred. Jeno's prostate was getting abused, getting hit over and over again.</p><p>How much more could the boy take before he passed out? Doyoung wanted to test that, praising him and speaking dirty words into his ear. "You love my cock inside your tight ass, don't you? You want me to fuck you so hard you'll see stars," Doyoung growled, thrusting into him. "Y-yes daddy," Jeno cried. "Fuck you so hard against this wall, fuck your ass up..." Doyoung smirked. "P-please!" Jeno begged. "Please what?" Doyoung chuckled in his husky tone. "Please daddy..." Jeno shakily cries. Doyoung slammed hard into him, Jeno was unprepared and gasped. He loved it so much, all of Doyoung's praising. All of the dirty words he spoke and said, he loved it all. "Do you like it?" Doyoung asked. "I like it," Jeno whimpered. "What?" Doyoung smirked as he stopped and raised an eyebrow. "I-I like it...!" Jeno sobbed, begging for Doyoung to continue. Doyoung broke his words off with quick hard thrusts, they were soon going to be at their limits. "Daddy!" Jeno moaned breathlessly, tears streaming down his cheeks. Doyoung grunted, feeling the boy begin to tighten around him. He kept going, ramming into him as Jeno begged. "Fuck! I'm going to come..." Doyoung growled. "M-me too..." Jeno trembled. After a few more quick thrusts, Doyoung released inside of Jeno. Filling his hole up, Jeno came onto Doyoung's packed abdomen. The two were breathless, panting as they stayed in each other's grasp. Jeno slumped onto Doyoung's shoulder, Doyoung was still cumming inside of him. Jeno could feel the dick twitch with each release as well as liquid trickling from his entrance, his arms draped over Doyoung's broad shoulders as his face was buried into his neck. "I'm tired..." He whispered. "I'll clean us up," Doyoung nods.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>